


Snow

by Kayoi1234



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Imported from FanFiction, based off a undertale comic called Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: Ayano just managed to block the next knife swipe. The male figure took a step back, waiting for her next move. The rest of the surviving student body and staff watched from the windows,doors or the roof on the fight happening in the centre courtyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere simulator
> 
> AN: This story is inspired by the Undertale comic "Snow", which also do not own. In this, someone else is a Yandere but snapped because Ayano rejected him, Budo is dead, and Ayano was a pacifist up until this point and now she is going to get revenge.

Ayano just managed to block the next knife swipe.

The male figure took a step back, waiting for her next move.

The rest of the surviving student body and staff watched from the windows, doors or roof on the fight happening in the centre courtyard.

Ayano glanced at the ritual knife she had borrowed from Occult Club (They were more than happy to lend it to her if she was going to use it to kill Oka's Killer) and then glanced back at the male figure before her.

"So, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" Ayano said as she lowered her knife. "Very well then." She finished, closing her eyes.

Then her eyes snapped open and she look at the person before her, before saying "Remember what I told you last time? That the students of Akademi High are like snow... with one bad touch, they can easily disappear."

* * *

 

_Ayano stood underneath one of the cherry trees that stood in the court yard of the school, watching the cherry blossoms falling onto the ground._

_Suddenly, there was a rustle, and a whole cluster of cherry blossoms fell onto her. "Eeep!" she squeaked as they fell in a huge clump._

_"What! Where did all of these come from?" She asked as she looked around in confusion._

_She heard laughing, and saw Budo Masuta, with a hand against the tree, laughing his face off._

_"Ayano, you can't let your guard down like that! If you keep not paying attention on your surroundings, someone's going to get you!" He said as he walked out and stood before her, extending his hand to pull her up._

_"Oh poor Ayano, I, the Martial Arts Club Leader Budo Masuta, will help you!" He exclaimed._

_"Eh?" He then asked, before screaming._

_For, out of the blue, Ayano reached out suddenly and grabbed his wrist and squeezed, while saying "So you're the one who decided to shake the tree, wasn't it Budo?" She said a creepy look on her face._

_"_ _I-I'm sorry Ayano-san!_ _I was just testing your reflexes!" Budo tried to reason, trying to stop the massive flush of red from spreading on his face._

_Then he gave a small chuckle and proclaimed "But don't worry Ayano! When you're in real danger, because you are physically weaker than me, I'll be there to protect you!"_

* * *

"Yeah...Just like snow" Ayano muttered, loud enough for the other person to hear.

Then she looked up, and stared right at his face for a while, before saying "However... Budo was more like white snow. A kind and innocent friend who wanted to protect people."

Then she gave a creepy smile and spun the knife in her palm until it pointed up, while asking " _So 'Senpai', was it fun playing with my best friend?"_

Then she pointed the knife at the other person and screamed " _Well I guess it's my turn to play with you!_ "

She lifted her head up, showing that her eyes had gone soulless as she declared " _Bear in mind, I'm much weaker than Budo, so I might bore you. But don't worry. We're killers and yanderes, so I'm certain that I'm tougher to kill then most students in this school!"_

She gave a slight smirk before saying " ** _I'll play with you for a long, long time, Taro Yamada!_** "

Taro gave a wide grin before saying " ** _Come then!_** " his blood stained knife pointing at Ayano Aishi.

All that the staff and students of Akademi High could do was watch from the windows, doors or the roof.


End file.
